Ilusiones de Amor
by FlorLee329
Summary: Bufé a penas, y opté por refugiarme en su cuello, extendiendo mis manos a su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí mismo. En su ropa sucia aún se podía detectar el suave olor del hierro de su sangre, pero aún así pude detectar el suave aroma de la piel en su cuello, que a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, se me antojaba cálido.
1. Ilusiones de Amor

**¡Buenas!**

Espero que estén pasando una buena tarde. Aquí les hago entrega de la corrección de **Ilusiones de Amor**, una historia que espero y sea de su agrado, pues después de ser una historia corregida hasta cierto grado, es una de mis primeras historias, así que intenté mantener la trama principal.

Pasen una noche excelente, y tengas felices fiestas.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Ilusiones de amor**

_ Maldición.__ _solté mientras me derrumbaba en la cama. Podía oír como detrás de mis cortinas obscuras la lluvia golpeteaba rítmicamente el cristal de mi ventana cerrada para truncar el paso del bravo viento de la tormenta que llegaba por la ciudad.

Aún recuerdo lo que acaba de ocurrir hace algunos minutos. No entiendo por qué me siento tan… perturbado. Siento una extraña calidez en el pecho, pero la punta de mis dedos está fría, igual que mis labios temblorosos, y mis mejillas enrojecidas.

El cielo gris, el viento fresco, el obscuro callejón, y el imponente sol escondido detrás de esas densas nubes. Las imágenes se repiten constantemente en mi cabeza, y es que no es algo que puedo evitar.

Esos ojos de claro verde cerrados, sus respiraciones agitadas, los dedos pálidos de ella jugando con su cabello castaño, el calor de sus cuerpos rodeado por el ambiente frío. Todo es tan confuso.

No importa cuánto quiera dejar de pensar en ella –en ellos. –, pues siempre termino en ese momento. Ese punto donde todo deja de tener sentido. ¿Por qué sentiré este dolor tan punzante en el pecho cuando recuerdo que ella está con **él**?

_ ¡Maldición!_ refunfuñé nuevamente para mí mismo. El verde de mis cobijas, la obscuridad vestida de ese negro pantera que me envuelve en mi habitación… todo me la recuerda. Maldición. Debo de dejar de pensar en eso.

Debo de dejar de recordar que ella está con otro.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_Su cabello negro se mecía despacio con el fresco viento que chocaba de a poco en su rostro, el vahó se escapaba lentamente por sus labios fríos, y su respiración pausada le permitía inhalar ese aroma invernal que desprendían las hojas secas que crujían bajo sus pies. _

_Andaba por una acera de concreto. Por algún extraño motivo, tenía ganas de caminar. Quería disfrutar de ese clima fresco que hacía que su piel se erizara debajo de las ropas obscuras que llevaba. _

_Un auto pasó por la calle adyacente a la vereda por la que caminaba. Le restó importancia. En todo lo que había caminado, solo se había encontrado con un indigente, que evitó verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos de jade imponente que lo distinguían por ser el RRB más rudo._

_No podía escuchar nada más que el eco de sus pasos, su respiración y el sonido del motor del automóvil solitario que pasaba por esa callejuela poco concurrida. El cielo estaba nublado, ocultando sobre esa espesa capa de nubes grisáceas el claro celeste que lo distinguía, pero eso le gustaba._

_El frío invernal que comenzaba a acoger a la ciudad. El cielo que apenas dejaba ver una pequeña proporción de la luz solar. El sordo crujir de las hojas secas, que dejaban caer los árboles al lado del camellón, al quebrarse por la presión de sus pasos. Esa mirada tétrica que le dejaban los árboles desnudos, los callejones obscuros por la tenue luz solar, y la desierta calle. Todo en ese lugar le encantaba._

_Sus manos se refugiaban dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta obscura, buscando protegerse de ese suave viento helado que se paseaba junto a él por la calle. Mientras, la piel en sus piernas recibía el frío del invierno a través de ese delgado pantalón de mezclilla obscura. Y su cabello azabache se desordenaba constantemente a causa de la corriente de aire._

_Soltó un suspiro que se transformó al salir de sus labios en denso vapor tibio. Estaba aburrido. Tenía que encontrar algo entretenido que hacer antes de que comenzara a desesperarse. Tanto silencio le parecía tan relajantemente molesto. Y encontró algo en lo que podría entretenerse sin buscarlo realmente, ese sonido lo llamó al otro lado de la calle._

_Una voz. Sí, una voz, que de no haber sido gracias a su oído súper-desarrollado no habría podido distinguir, fue lo que lo distrajo. La duda se apoderó de su ser. ¿Qué hacía ella en un lugar como ese? No había nada que hacer, ir a molestar a esa joven de clara tez no sería tan mala idea._

_Cruzó la calle, subiendo de nuevo a la vereda para peatones y dio un paso hacía ese callejón obscuro, en el que no habría sido capaz de ver nada en lo absoluto, de no ser por esa habilidad tan peculiar que sus ojos verdes, mejorados por Sustancia X, le brindaban._

_Parpadeó un par de veces. Vio ese par de cuerpos juntos en el callejón obscuro y helado. Tragó un poco de saliva. __**Eso**__ no podía ser cierto._

__ Buttercup_ fue lo que la voz de ese muchacho de cabellos castaños musitaba constantemente entre los pasionales besos que esos dos jóvenes llevaban. Y ella le correspondía, dejándose besar por él… dejando que __**ese**__ la tocara._

_Comenzó a sentir como un extraño calor punzaba en su cuerpo cuando pudo notar que ese llevaba una de sus manos hacía el "plano" pecho de la joven, y ella no se resistía a las caricias, sino que en cambio, llevaba sus brazos, furtivos, hacía el cuello de él, rodeándolo, para hacer la distancia más corta entre ambos._

_El calor se convirtió, pronto, en una fuerte presión que abrumaba sus sentidos. No pudo seguir viendo, el dolor se volvió insoportable, y, tan rápido como pudo, emprendió vuelo, sin importarle que la mayor parte de los botes de basura que había en el callejón cayeran a causa de la velocidad a la que comenzó a volar, y sin tomarle importancia a la estela de color verde que dejaba detrás de sí._

_Su ojo izquierdo dejó escapar una lágrima. Esa lágrima rebelde, que no dejó que sus ojos reprimieran bajo el yugo de su faceta de "Chico Malo". Una lágrima que pronto se secó a causa del viento que chocaba ahora más fuerte contra su rostro, enrojecido a causa del frío invierno que ya comenzaba a apoderarse de la ciudad. _

_**[End of the Flash Back]**_

Me giro sobre la cama, para quedar boca arriba, y ver el ventilador apagado de la lámpara que debería alumbrar mi habitación desolada, pero el foco no emite luz alguna. Recuerdo, y todo parece revivir. Es cómo sí aún estuviese a la orilla del callejón, con el viento frío golpeando mi cara, y con ella delante de mí, besándose con **él**.

Siento algo húmedo en mis manos, por lo que levanto una de ellas para poder observarla, y me encuentro con ese hilo de sangre escurriendo por todo mi antebrazo por la fuerza de la gravedad. Seguro, sin darme cuenta, me encajé mis propias uñas al cerrar mis puños con tanta fuerza, y es por eso que ahora mi palma sangra.

Respiro hondo, dejando caer mi mano a mi lado en la cama, e intento controlar mis propios impulsos con ello. Cierro con fuerza mis ojos, no quiero perder la poca cordura que me queda, y menos por culpa de mi enemiga mortal: La PPG Verde.

* * *

La luz se cuela por mis párpados, creando una especie de reflejo rojizo. Parece que me quedé dormido. Abro los ojos, y me encuentro con el ventilador inactivo colgando del techo. No recuerdo exactamente lo que hice antes de dormir, y tengo un recuerdo bastante vago de lo que soñé, sí es que soñé algo. Me siento en la cama, desordenada, y miro fijamente a mí alrededor.

Mi habitación sucia y obscura. El frío predominante. Todo permanece igual a como lo dejé la noche anterior. Y, de no ser por la nota que descansa en una de mis mesas de noche, supondría que nadie había entrado, pero ese blanco papel solo me indica algo: Brick estuvo aquí.

Me levanté, luego, de mi cama y sentí como el suelo frío le transmitía esa temperatura a mis pies descalzos. Le resté importancia y fui lentamente hasta la nota. La tomé entre mis dedos y leí.

_ "Hey, estúpido, tenemos que hablar. Boomer está de marica nuevamente."_ No me sorprendió el contenido, pues en realidad estoy un tanto acostumbrado a los insultos inofensivos de mi hermano mayor. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que Brick no acostumbra a mencionar a Boomer por su nombre. Nunca lo hace.

Levanté los hombros, desganado, y dejé la nota en ese mismo lugar. Seguro no era nada, y mi mente paranoica era quien inventaba esa clase de ideas. Me miré a mi mismo en el único espejo de mi cuarto y allí permanecí un momento.

Aún vestía el pantalón de ayer, la misma camiseta negra, y todo era igual, excepto por ese color obscurecido de la sangre en mis manos. Lo había olvidado. El motivo por el cual cerré mis puños hasta el grado de sacar mi sangre era **ella**.

Bufé. Era imposible que le tomara tanta importancia a cosas como esa. Es decir, yo a mis 19 años ya he besado a otras chicas, les he hecho cosas _peores_ a las que **él** le estaba haciendo. Aun así ¿Por qué sigo tan… molesto?

Me revolví el cabello sin importarme la sangre que tenía en la mano. La herida ya está sanada. Solo está la sangre seca. Suspiro. Hace frío todavía. Tal vez lo mejor será tomar una ducha caliente, y despejar mis pensamientos con algo de comer.

Entro al baño de mi habitación, abro el agua caliente, y la dejo correr hasta que el baño se llena de vapor. El espejo se opaca, pero aún puedo distinguir mi silueta, mi negro cabello despeinado, mi piel blanca, mis ojos verdes. Mi propio reflejo me la recuerda.

* * *

Salí por la ventana de mi habitación. De nuevo el frío me recibió en la calle. Las nubes aún no se han despejado, y no tendrían porqué. La temporada de lluvias está pasando por nuestra ciudad. Introduzco mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Hace mucho frío.

Desciendo con mi vuelo hasta que mis pies tocan el asfalto de la calle pública. No tengo ganas de hablar con Brick ni Boomer. No tengo ánimos suficientes como para escuchar uno de esos clásicos sermones que mi hermano mayor está acostumbrado a echarnos.

Por el momento no me preocupa qué pase en la ciudad. Tampoco lo hace el hecho de que tal vez algún villano de pacotilla esté intentando ganarnos el puesto como los enemigos principales de las Súper-Poderosas.

El sonido de los autos, los motores y cláxones tampoco me importan demasiado. En cambio, comienzo a caminar por el paso de peatones. Al lado, hay un parque, y a pesar de la baja temperatura, hay bastantes niños jugando en él. Tal vez pase de medio día, sí no, los niños aún estarían en la escuela.

Sentí un suave golpe en una de mis piernas, miré el suelo, y me encontré con una pelota de plástico. Me agaché un poco y tomé la pelota con una de mis manos, volví a levantar mi mirada, y observé como un niño corría hacía mí. Pude notar el miedo en sus ojos marrones cuando pudo reconocerme por la cercanía.

_ No patees tan fuerte la pelota. Sí se te va a la calle podría ocurrir algún percance._ susurré dándole la pelota en la mano con una sonrisa. En otro momento, tal vez habría pateado la pelota a otro sitio, o simplemente la habría ponchado al presionarla con mi mano… pero ese niño me veía con miedo. Me sentí mal por un momento.

Patético. Suspiré y reí un poco. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, me estaba convirtiendo en un ser enteramente patético.

Levanté los hombros, ante la duda sembrada por mis propios pensamientos, y volví a caminar. Lo mejor será no prestarle mucha atención a cosas como esa, lo más importante ahora mismo es distraerme.

Estoy a unos metros de una de las avenidas principales. Ya comienza a ver más aglomeración de personas, pero le resto importancia. Gracias a mi mala fama, todos me huyen, dentro de nada la vereda se va a ver vacía. Estoy seguro de ello.

Topé con mi hombro con un peatón, oí su cuerpo caer en el suelo. Miré en esa dirección, tal vez debería sonreír, imponer nuevamente miedo, y hacer que huya despavorido mientras yo río sarcásticamente. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensé hasta que reconocí ese cabello castaño, y esos ojos marrones viéndome…

No supe en qué momento mis puños se apretaron, o mi ceño se frunció, sólo pude notar esa sonrisa burlona surcando los labios de él. Apreté los labios. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo.

_ Fíjate por donde caminas, Him._ murmuró, mientras se levantaba torpemente. Sentí que mis dientes crujieron un poco por la fuerza que estaba imponiendo mi quijada, pero logré sonreír burlón, y cruzar mis brazos.

_ Deberías perderte, Michelson._ murmuré entre dientes. Raramente, no quiero problemas. Hay muchas personas cerca. Siento que sí exploto en este mismo instante… no podré contenerme más.

Lo veo fruncir igualmente el entrecejo. A este paso, no podré resistirme a romperle su puta cara. Bufé. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar algo como esto en este preciso instante?

_**[Flash Back]**_

_No era la primera vez que andaba por esas callejuelas, ni tampoco sería la última. Conocía bien esos rumbos. Los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Conforme caminaba, podía notar diferentes aspectos sociales que el Alcalde ignoraba: Pobreza, Drogadicción, Prostitución, y malvivientes por doquier. _

_Sin embargo, a él le gustaba pasearse por ahí. Ver lo desagradable de esa "resplandeciente" ciudad, ordenada por el trío de súper-bobas. Pero, en ese momento, no había nada bueno. Normalmente se encontraba con un asaltante que acababa de hacer sus fechorías, y al mismo que robaba para hacerle sentir lo mismo que él a sus victimas, sin embargo, ese día era extrañamente __**tranquilo**__._

_Giró en una de las esquinas. Un auto un tanto viejo y dañado lo alumbró con los faroles altos, para luego seguir de largo. Era noche, y la poca luz lo relajaba, igual que el viento frío. Ese maldito invierno era __**perfecto**__._

_Bajó de la acera y cruzó la calle lentamente al verse en otra esquina._

_Sintió una descarga eléctrica suave pasar por su columna. Escalofríos. A veces maldecía tanto esa habilidad nata de poder escuchar a distancia. Giró a penas su cabeza, y miró cómo en el segundo piso estaba __**ese **__chico, besando a la rubia que mantenía entre sus brazos. _

_Su torpeza se distinguía a distancia. Ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta de la habitación del motel. Rio sarcástico y volvió a mirar el camino por donde iba, murmurando un tenue: «Imbécil» _

_**[End of the Flash Back]**_

¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado?

Fruncí más mi entrecejo, lo noté porque sentí que mi ceja titiló un poco. No dejo de mirar a esa escoria. Tal vez, debería matarlo por engañar de esa manera a Buttercup.

Doy un paso hacia él. Su sonrisa cínica me da asco, tal vez sí se la borro a golpes podré aliviar un poco de estrés, dejarlo de lado cuando menos unos momentos.

Otro paso. Siento que mi sonrisa se dibuja sola en mi rostro. La imagen de ese castaño bañado en sangre me resulta extrañamente atrayente. Quiero verlo llorar por su madre, alejarse de lo que me pertenece.

Levanto un poco mi puño izquierdo. Estoy dispuesto a ver lo roja que puede llegar a ser su sangre, pero siento como una mano detiene la mía. Es idiota preguntarlo, sé quien es.

_ ¿Qué buscas aquí, idiota?_ su voz, la fuerza con la que oprime mi brazo, o la suavidad de sus manos. Todo es único. Mi sonrisa crece, estoy seguro de ello. No le dirijo la mirada, no es necesario, sé que tiene el ceño fruncido, que está intentando contener su fuerza, que piensa que hay demasiadas personas en ese lugar cómo para pelear. Lo sé porque la _**conozco**_ perfectamente.

También sé que ahora mismo todos nos están mirando. Que todos los transeúntes se detuvieron al escuchar mi voz, al hablarle a él. Sé que todos están retrocediendo, temiendo porque discutamos en un lugar cómo este, porque todos saben, tan bien cómo yo, que cada una de nuestras discusiones terminan en peleas. Y esas peleas terminan en sangre.

Convertí mi sonrisa cínica en una mueca de disgusto. **Ese **está viéndonos. Se está riendo de nosotros. De un movimiento, zafé mi brazo del agarre de la súper-poderosa verde. Su fuerza no se compara con la mía. Bufé, antes de fruncir un poco más el entrecejo, y hablé lleno de enojo.

_ Deberías preguntárselo a tu noviecito, Buttercup._ sonreí, y me giré lentamente. Tenía que ver su rostro. Tenía que saber cómo reaccionaría ante tal afirmación, y lo logré.

Sus labios rosados a penas abiertos, su respiración parecía un tanto agitada, lo noté gracias a mi oído, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, dejándome ver claramente ese verde brillante, y sus cejas elevadas, cómo sorprendidas. Sé que notó cómo la examinaba. Cómo observaba sus movimientos temblorosos, retroactivos, e intentó disimularlo.

Sus labios embozaron una sonrisa sarcástica, sus ojos se entrecerraron y colocó sus brazos, aún temblorosos, a los lados de su cintura –su perfecta cintura–. Yo permanecí igual. No valía la pena decir nada más, ella aún me debía una respuesta.

_ ¿Buttercup, dijiste?_ sus palabras me desorientaron un segundo. ¿La llamé Buttercup?_ ¿Qué te pasa, Him? ¿De pronto te dio por ser bueno?_ recordé mis palabras como pude. Tenía razón, la había llamado por su nombre de pila. Aun así, espero haber tenido una mejor reacción que ella. Negué con la cabeza, y sonreí sarcástico.

_ No, verdecita, nada de eso. Sólo que recordé que, al parecer, te atraen los hombres que te llaman por tu nombre._ sonreí. Escuché un movimiento a mis espaldas, pero le resté importancia, no es como si ese imbécil me preocupara. Antes que todo, tenía ganas de escuchar cómo crujían sus huesos al romperse.

_ Oh… ¿entonces lo que deseas es que me sienta atraída por ti?_ antes que una cuestión, parecía una afirmación. La cagué._ Lo lamento, Him, querido, pero… nunca me interesaré por alguien cómo tú._ por algún extraño motivo, eso último me alteró.

Sonreí un poco más, di un paso hacia ella, y posé una de mis manos en su mejilla, puliendo mi actuación. Le llevo un poco de estatura, tal vez unos 15 o 20 centímetros, así que levantó la cabeza. Reí suavemente. Un movimiento detrás de mí.

_ Eso quisieras, señorita._ sonreí nuevamente. Despegué mi mano de su rostro, y detuve ese golpe que el mequetrefe intentó darme desde las espaldas con mi palma que antes la tocaba, y apreté su puño entre mis dedos. Engrandecí mi sonrisa, mientras torcía un poco su muñeca. Dolor. Eso es lo que reflejaba su rostro. Una mueca de dolor.

Gimió, y unas lágrimas –de nena debilucha– salieron de sus ojos. Apreté mi puño un poco más. Tal vez el dolor se volvería insoportable luego, pero no me importó. Gritó. Su cara llena de dolor me causó risa. Era débil, demasiado como para salir con Buttercup.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Estúpido! ¡Déjalo en paz!_ sentí un golpe en mi quijada. Solté su mano al salir de mi trance, y acto reflejo, llevé mi extremidad hacia mi mandíbula adolorida. Me golpeó.

Levanté la mirada hacia ellos. Ella lo abrazaba, revisaba su mano, y él, lloraba como una maldita nena. El bullicio a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a murmurar. Odio a los hocicones.

_ Utonium._ llamé. Ella me miró, yo volví a sonreírle._ Ahora lo confirmo, te gustan las mujeres._ reí con sorna, intentando actuar como lo haría en otras ocasiones, y emprendí vuelo de allí, dejando, cómo siempre, mi estela de color distintivo.

* * *

Tomé un poco de aire fresco. Estar tanto tiempo encerrado en mi habitación no me hace bien. Menos porque me la vivo pensando en ella. Siento esa suave brisa correr a mi alrededor. El clima fresco me parece tan relajante. Es por eso que amo el invierno.

Aspiré una buena bocanada de aire y sonreí para mi mismo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo en el que no me intentaba relajar de esta manera. Sólo recostarme en la azotea de mi edificio departamental y ver cómo las nubes corren lentamente por encima de nosotros, mofándose de nuestras inútiles existencias.

Cerré por un momento los ojos, acomodando mis brazos detrás de mi nuca. El tiempo aquí parece correr más lento, o más rápido. No lo sé realmente, y tampoco me interesa mucho, ahora sólo quiero distraerme y alejarme completamente de todo. Eso es lo que realmente necesito.

Distraerme. Olvidarme por un momento de todo lo que sucede en mi vida. De todo aquello que me hace perder la cabeza. Una corriente de aire fresco pasa por mi rostro, me enfría las mejillas.

El sol no me calienta, pues el día está nublado. Las nubes grises me amenazan con que lloverá, pero no me interesa. La lluvia me gusta. La espero con ansias. Y parece que el frío ha hecho que la mayor parte de las aves de esta ciudad emigren a un sitio más caliente.

Puedo estar tranquilo, tumbado en este sitio sin estresarme mucho. Con los audífonos en los oídos, escuchando mis canciones favoritas en modo "Aleatorio". Música en español, Rock Alternativo, Pop, Baladas, Metal. De todo un poco.

Ahora intento relajarme con una canción de Il Divo. Una especie de opera romántica. Y a pesar de relacionar ese sentimiento con _**ella **_intento olvidarlo. Porque sé que lo que siento por ella **no **es amor.

Puede ser rivalidad, enemistad… incluso odio, pero **nunca **amor. Antes que eso… me moriría.

Una ráfaga fuerte de viento me mueve el cabello, y me enfría aún más el rostro. Abro uno de mis ojos, ese movimiento en el viento no podía ser normal. No pude evitar embozar mi sonrisa y hablé bajo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, verdecita?_ musité apenas, viéndola directamente a esos ojos de verde jade que tanto me llaman. Noté su sonrisa.

_ Sólo quiero hablar._ su voz me hablaba diciendo una cosa, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro decía otra completamente diferente: _Problemas_.

* * *

Bufé, mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala. A esta hora es normal que haya nadie en casa, así que podré relajarme un poco en este lugar.

Me duele la cabeza. Por un momento todo me daba vueltas. Suspiré. Mi mejilla está caliente. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo es posible que esta _chica_ sea tan testaruda? No le importó cuantas veces le dije que _no _tenía ganas de pelear con ella, tuvo que sacarlo a relucir a _**él**_, ¿Cierto?

Pero es que yo también tengo la culpa. ¿Quién me manda a decirle las verdades de su _noviecito_ cuando sé que _**no **_aceptaría lo que le digo?

Sí, yo tengo toda la maldita culpa, nadie me dijo que me metiera en donde no me llaman. Sin embargo, ahora mis ganas de estrangular a ese _marica _han aumentado en gran medida. Primero va y se mete con la _propiedad _de otros, y ahora la _marimacha_ que tiene por novia viene a retarme a mi propia casa.

_» ¿Podrías dejar de meterte en mi vida, Him? «_

Sus malditas palabras aún suenan como eco en mi cabeza. No me meto en su vida, sí lo hiciera, seguiría a ese mequetrefe y le tomaría fotos mientras le pone el cuerno, para que viera que _**él **_es quien realmente le miente.

Eché la cabeza hacía atrás. Me duele el cuerpo, y aún siento un poco de sangre salir por mi labio. Vaya, que no se contuvo al golpearme de esa manera. Mi único consuelo es que sé que también está adolorida ahora mismo, a pesar de que me contuve con tal de no destruir mi edificio departamental.

Tal vez, sí duermo, dejaré de sentir este dolor. Cerré los ojos y me recosté en el sofá, sin mover mucho el cuerpo, pues estoy lastimado. Aun no entiendo bien cómo llegamos hasta los golpes, aunque ya lo sabía. Ni con ella, ni conmigo, se puede hablar pacíficamente.

Respiré hondo. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar en eso. No es la primera, ni tampoco será la última vez en la que discutamos. Lo sé. Sin embargo, me es tan extraña esta conducta que llevaba ella hoy. Sí mi imaginación no me engaña, la escuché sollozar en un punto de la pelea. Estaba dolida.

Sé que no le rompí nada. También estoy consciente de que no la golpeé como antes habría hecho, entonces… ¿por qué lloraba?

Me revuelco en el sillón. Es horrible este dolor que tengo en el estómago. Se me revuelve cómo sí algo me hubiese hecho daño, pero no he comido. Siento una punzada oprimiendo mi abdomen. Me siento mal. Es una sensación horrible.

Tal vez la cagué al haberla golpeado de esa manera, o tal vez sí la herí gravemente. Aun así… ella no tenía motivo para venir directamente conmigo. No he hecho nada que la afecte.

…

¿O sí lo hice?

Debería intentar recordar algo en lo que me haya metido con respecto a su vida, pero sólo se me viene a la mente lo que sucedió hace algunas horas. Más… no es la primera vez que discutimos en público, y nunca antes ha tenido problemas con eso.

No como para venir hasta mi edificio departamental y discutir conmigo en la azotea.

Intento recordar algo más. Las imágenes vienen rápido a mi mente, y las analizo una a una tomándome todo el tiempo que sea posible, mientras intento resistir mis ganas por golpear mi propio estómago y hacer que desaparezca esa sensación de ansiedad que me molesta tanto.

Las calles vacías. El cielo nublado. Un perro ladrando del otro lado del portón de lámina obscura. Cosas vagamente inútiles aparecen en mi mente. La sensación del frío. La obscuridad de la noche. Los faros defectuosos de la acera pública. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, debo concentrarme un poco más. Un abrazo. Cabellos castaños. Sonrisa burlona.

¡Mitch!

Me levanté errático del sillón. Ese idiota le había hecho algo. Estoy seguro. Caminé hasta la ventana de la sala. Tengo que ajustar cuentas con ese desgraciado antes de que le haga algo más a Buttercup.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Idiota! Al fin te encuentro. Boomer necesita hablar con nosotros._ siento un escalofrío pasar por toda mi espalda. Mis hermanos habían llegado en el momento más inoportuno. Chasqueé mi lengua. No tengo tiempo para estupideces.

_ Será luego, ahora tengo que salir._ murmuré, sin intenciones de voltear para verlos. Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada como para que vengan y me jodan con sus tonterías. Sentí una mano tomarme por el hombro. Diablos. Me había tardado mucho en salir.

_ Butch, necesito que hablemos. Es algo importante._ ¿Y tú crees que yo no tengo cosas importantes que arreglar justo ahora? Me giré un poco para poder ver su rostro. Sus malditos ojos azules me miraban profundamente. Tiene valor el muy canalla.

Relajé los hombros. Entre más pronto terminara con esto, más pronto podría salir de aquí y partirle la cara al estúpido Michelson.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ mascullé por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos y girándome a penas para recargarme en el marco de la ventana de la sala de estar. Brick me miró, sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales.

_ ¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Butch?_ me preguntó, yo sólo levanté los hombros y sonreí igual que él. Se está burlando de mi.

_ No estoy aquí para que me cuestionen._ musité, cerrando los ojos. Estoy ansioso, y parece que ellos darán muchos rodeos._ ¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ volví a preguntar.

_ Que genio, hermanito._ su sarcasmo me molesta. Me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos. Me siento irritado._ Ni yo sé que es lo que Boomer quiere._ me contestó. Escuché a mi hermano menor moverse un poco de mi lado, pero no me tomé la molestia de abrir los ojos.

Todos guardamos silencio un momento. Sin abrir los ojos sé que es lo que está haciendo cada uno. Brick solo nos observa, cómo queriendo saber que es lo que los dos pensamos, allí, sentado cómo siempre, con ese molesto cabello naranja cubriéndole la mirada roja. Y Boomer, tal vez se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón principal de la sala, dándonos la espalda a ambos, pensando en cómo debería comenzar a hablarnos de lo que sea que quiera hablar.

Respiré hondo. Me siento demasiado ansioso, y sé que sí no me controlo, algo me saldrá mal, lo presiento. Apreté un poco mis manos en el cruce de mis brazos, e intenté imaginarme qué era lo que quería mi hermano menor, sin embargo, no tengo la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para imaginármelo siquiera. No tengo ganas de pensar. Por el momento, lo único que creo es que tengo que golpear _**algo**_y romperle los dientes junto a algunas costillas.

Escuché a mi hermano menor moverse, pero decidí no darle tanta importancia, tal vez estaba buscando una posición más cómoda para dialogar con nosotros, pero no lo sentí moverse de lugar, tal vez sólo se giró o algo así. Lo imaginé tomando aire, entreabriendo los labios, listo para hablar.

_ Amo a Bubbles._ habló bajo, sin embargo estoy seguro que tanto mi hermano y yo lo escuchamos. Abrí los ojos en el acto, y lo miré directamente. No supe cómo reaccionar ante eso. Me quedé pasmado. Tal vez no escuché bien. Lo miré directo a los ojos, pero los encontré cerrados. Intenté saber que era lo que pensaba, pero sólo pude ver como su cuerpo estaba tenso. Sus puños estaban apretados en sus costados, y parecía tembloroso. Estaba nervioso. Escuché a mi hermano mayor moviéndose en su sitio. Él también se había inquietado.

_ ¿Qué acabas de decir, Boomer? Creo no haberte escuchado bien._ Al parecer, ambos pensamos lo mismo. Es que lo que nos dijo está tan fuera de contexto… ¿Es acaso posible que eso sea verdad? No, lo dudo, debe de estar jugando una broma pesada. Brick se molestará si es de esa manera.

_ Dije que estoy enamorado de la PPG azul. Amo a Bubbles._ Repitió, ahora más alto y claro. No había duda, había puesto el verbo "Amar" junto al sujeto de "Bubbles", y lo peor es que no había ninguna negación de por medio. Él levantó su mirada hacia mí y me miró a los ojos, tal vez buscaba comprensión, pero sé que en su lugar sólo encontraría mi sorpresa reflejada. No pude evitarlo, y me sujeté con fuerza del marco de la venta. ¿Amor?... ¿Somos capaces de sentir eso? Y aún más… ¿Por nuestras enemigas a muerte?

Abrí los labios para decir algo, para expresar mi incredulidad, pero, las palabras no salían, en cambio se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta, atropellándose unas a las otras, sin saber exactamente como deberían salir. Tragué saliva y, por inercia me lleve una de las manos hacía los labios, como queriendo impulsar de esa manera la salida de mis palabras, de todas las ideas que estaban pasando por mi mente en esos momentos.

"Eso no es posible, Boomer", "Se supone que debemos matarlas, no amarlas", "¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en ella y no en cualquiera de tus otras admiradoras?", "¿Estás consciente de que eso acaba con todo tu orgullo de RRB?". Si pudiese hablar, podría decirle eso… o la confusión que está empezando a remolinear mis pensamientos. ¿Será posible que verdaderamente podamos amar a nuestras contrapartes femeninas?

¿Será amor lo que yo siento por Buttercup? ¿Es ese el sentimiento que estruja mi pecho a diario? Porque, en primer lugar… antes de que entrasen mis hermanos a la sala de estar yo estaba a punto de ir en busca de su _**noviecito**_ para _aclarar_ uno que otro punto con respecto a la relación que lleva con _mi_ PPG. Pero aún más… ¿Qué es lo que me motiva a sentir que ella me pertenece, cuando no somos nada más que enemigos mortales?... Malditos sentimientos, si sigo pensando tanto… terminaré con un increíble dolor de cabeza.

_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Boomer?_ Brick fue el primero que rompió el silencio incómodo que se había acomodado en la habitación. Tanto mi hermano menor y yo lo miramos, para después regresar mi mirada hacia el rubio, quien había sembrado una estremecedora duda dentro de mí. ¿Cómo era posible pensar siquiera en que tal vez yo, Butch Him, el más sexy de los RRB, se fue a fijar en la marimacha de las PPG, Buttercup Utonium, cómo en algo más que una persona a la que debería asesinar a sangre fría?

_ Estoy más que seguro, Brick._ respondió Boomer, con una mirada que me pareció más azul que de costumbre, como más obscura y/ó penetrante. Miré sus ojos nuevamente, no parecían los mismos que antes. Se me antojó más maduro que cualquiera de nosotros tres. Tal vez él ya se había hecho esa misma pregunta, o cualquiera de las que yo mismo me formulé mentalmente en menos de 5 segundos.

Los tres nos quedamos callados luego. Estoy seguro de que fueron sólo unos segundos, pero me parecieron eternos, mientras un debate mental comenzaba en mi interior. Seguro Brick está comenzando a enfurecerse. Él lo dijo hace no mucho tiempo, no quería que nos relacionáramos con nadie de la manera sentimental. Según él, eso nos hace débiles.

_… Entonces, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida._ Mi reacción inmediata fue guiar mis ojos hacia donde se suponía estaría sentado mi hermano, pero ya no estaba en ese sitio, sí no comenzaba a caminar fuera de la sala, sin dirigirse hacia nosotros en ningún momento. La conversación había terminado y yo ni siquiera había participado en ella. Miré a mi hermano menor, que aún estaba en la sala y le sonreí.

_ Sí te hace feliz estar con una _bebita llorona_, hazlo, creo que ninguno de los dos te detendremos._ y, luego de eso, salí por la ventana. Tengo mis dudas, pero eso no me impedirá poner las cosas en su lugar con _ciertas _personas ineptas.

Nadie se debe de meter con lo que es de mí propiedad.

* * *

Volé hasta los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Las fuertes corrientes de aire frío golpeaban mi rostro, junto a esa sensación de humedad que me dejaban las espesas nubes que me rodeaban. Volaba alto, intentando disimular lo más posible esa estela de color verde que tanto me sigue. Siento mis manos temblar, incluso yo mismo me siento ansioso. Tal vez desesperado. Mis nudillos gritan por golpear algo. Descargar toda mi confusión en algún edificio, o incluso en alguna persona.

No entiendo ni mis propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, volando bajo las nubes que me amenazan con una inminente tormenta, a estas altas horas de la noche obscura por el obstruido paso de luz de luna, buscando al _**novio**_ de la Súper-poderosa verde, y siento estas ganas tan grandes de matarlo sin piedad? No lo sé, no lo entiendo.

Me siento tan confundido por lo que acaba de decirnos Boomer, que creo que en este mismo instante podría ir al zoológico y dejar escapar a todos los animales carnívoros para que hagan destrozos en la ciudad, pero aun así desciendo hasta unas calles cerca del motel de mala vida en el que encontré anteriormente a ese patán de pacotilla, optando por una opción que me resulta incluso más descabellada que lo de ir a hacer una _Rebelión Zoológica_.

Nuestra anterior charla con mi hermano menor me hizo daño… ¿Lo que me ha impulsado hasta llegar aquí, para hacer que el Michelson pague por lo que le ha hecho a Buttercup, será el mismo sentimiento que mi hermano profesa hacia su contraparte? No lo sé. Estoy horriblemente confundido. Y sin importar cuanto piense en eso no encuentro una explicación lógica a lo que estoy haciendo.

Aterrizo en la acera para peatones a dos calles del motel. Montículos de basura descansan en el asfalto al lado de la calle. Algunas bolsas, periódicos viejos, botellas de alcohol, latas. Incluso logro notar un _anticonceptivo plástico_ tirado entre toda la basura. Tengo que ser disimulado, no quiero arruinar la oportunidad perfecta para sorprender al inepto del cabello castaño, y hacerlo pagar las deudas que tiene pendientes con la verdecita y conmigo mismo.

Me quedé parado unos momentos, contemplando los montones de basura sin saber como continuar. Sólo sé que el escarabajo _ese_ está en el mismo motel que la otra vez. ¿Cómo lo sé? Ni idea, sólo siento que está allí. Aspiro una gran cantidad de aire y la expulso por los labios. Creo que lo mejor será sólo seguir mi instinto y dejar de pensar tanto, sino pronto seré igual de lento que Brick.

Caminé lentamente. No tengo prisa, estoy seguro que el bastardo ese está tirando a otra en el mismo motel, en la misma habitación, y sin importarle que su novia fuera a defenderlo hasta mi edificio departamental. Bufé. Me molesta tanto que el bastardo que dice ser su novio le vea la cara de estúpida, cuando aquí el único que tiene esas características es _él_.

Algo apesta, es un olor fétido insoportable. Tal vez hayan atropellado a algún perro callejero por la zona y yo gracias a mi súper-olfato puedo percibir ese aroma. Me detengo un momento y miro a algunos callejones delante, encontrando en uno de ellos el cadáver en descomposición del can. Es entonces cuando me pierdo. Lo que estoy haciendo... ¿Está realmente bien?...

Alejo mi mirada del cuerpo inerte del animal, y regreso mi vista al cielo, encontrando a penas un pequeño reflejo de la luna entre las espesas nubes. No soy nada para Buttercup, más que un enemigo a muerte al que debería odiar, entonces… ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?... ¿Será cierto que en realidad yo… la _amo? _

Escucho unos pasos acelerados y un leve golpe en mi pecho me saca de mis pensamientos. Busqué con la mirada la causa de esa tenue punzada que acobijó mi pecho por unos segundos, y la encontré a mis pies. Estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, con los cabellos azabaches cubriéndole el rostro. Vestía la misma ropa, manchada con sangre y un tanto maltratada, con la que habíamos peleado en la terraza de mi departamento.

Me sorprendí un poco al haberla encontrado en ese sitio en el que habría creído poder ver a cualquier persona, menos a ella. Vi sus piernas, sus brazos, llenos con algo del fango que había en un charco por la reciente lluvia. A primera vista me pareció temblorosa, pero no quise creerlo. Tragué un poco de saliva. No sé como hablarle, o como dirigirme a ella. Es decir, me pregunto si se lastimó –más– por mi culpa, pero también quiero saber el porqué está aquí.

La vi levantar el rostro, moviendo poco a poco su cabello negro, despejando su rostro y permitiéndome verla con claridad. Me miró directo a los ojos. Los de ella estaban enrojecidos, y aún dejaban escurrir varias lágrimas al suelo. Su cara estaba sumamente enrojecida, no entendí sí era por el frío o por su llanto descontrolado. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, mientras mis puños se apretaban en una reacción automática, sentí mi ceño fruncirse, y entonces, olvidé todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza hasta este momento.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse sólo. Me puse en _automático _y perdí la noción de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo hacía por instinto. Me hinqué delante de ella, y sin decir nada la abracé por encima de los hombros, sin tomarle importancia al lodo que comenzaba a ensuciar mi pantalón, o a la basura que ensuciaba mi ropa con el simple contacto, en cambio estaba cuidando las posibles heridas que le había provocado con nuestra anterior _discusión _y la apreté un poco fuerte. No supe cual era su reacción, pero no me importaba. Nada ni nadie debía hacer **llorar** a _mí _Buttercup. Llevé una de mis manos a su cabello desordenado y comencé a acariciarlo para intentar calmar tanto a ella, como a mi mismo.

Escuché un hilo de su voz, tembloroso, y casi imperceptible por las corrientes de aire frío que se paseaban por la ciudad, haciendo más inminente la posibilidad de tormenta. Estaba sollozando, y eso no le permitía hablar con claridad, pero aun así pude escucharla. Entendí mi nombre. Me llamaba por mi nombre. No por mi apellido ni ningún seudónimo que se haya tomado la molestia de inventar para mí. Me llamó, y me abrazó, casi tan fuerte como yo la abrazaba a ella, pero sentí sus brazos cansados, desganados, faltos de energía por su tristeza.

_ B-Butch…_ volvió a llamarme, pero ahora más alto, pero sin dejar de llorar amargamente. Ninguno de los dos entendíamos que era lo que estábamos haciendo, pero a ninguno nos importo, sólo seguimos, abrazándonos con una necesidad casi vital._ M-Mitch… él…_ con el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre, provocó que mi sangre hirviera.

Tenía razón, mi subconsciente no se había equivocado. La _marica _de Mitch era quien había hecho llorar a _mí _Buttercup. Sin quererlo, apreté mis puños en ese abrazo. Sin importar qué… destruiré a ese imbécil. Cerré mis ojos, y apreté la quijada. Una ira increíble comenzó a invadirme.

Me levanté, apretando un poco más el abrazo para poder cargarla hasta dejarla de pie delante de mí. Ella tenía las piernas temblorosas, apenas pudo mantenerse, por unos momentos, no solté el abrazo, pero la miré a la cara. Me dolió ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, alimentando aún más la rabia que comenzaba a abrumar mis sentidos. Seguro a ella le dolió aún más lo que sea que le hubiese hecho el bastardo que _tiene_ por novio.

_ No te preocupes, Buttercup._ le hablé bajo, para parecer lo más calmado posible, y comencé a soltar lentamente el abrazo que le dediqué involuntariamente._ Yo me encargaré de ese idiota._ no lo pude controlar, y mi voz llena de ira salió al terminar la frase. La terminé por soltar, la tomé por una de las mejillas. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos sin darme cuenta, mientras mi palma se humedecía un poco por las lágrimas que ella había dejado caer, y la besé a penas. Fue un roce tan suave, tan imprevisto hasta para mí, que sólo duro un par de segundos. Miré en la dirección del motel al que me dirigía desde un inicio, y comencé a caminar en dirección a ese sitio.

No escuché ningún movimiento por parte de ella. No lo quise escuchar, tal vez estaba sorprendida, o asqueada por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no me importaba. Tenía que ir a romper unos cuantos huesos. Caminé a un paso desesperado, como ansioso, pero no corrí, tenía que controlarme lo más posible. Si perdía el control, perdería también la cabeza. Pisé una botella de plástico en mi camino, y esta se abolló con la forma de la suela de mis zapatos. El sonido del plástico al comprimirse me hizo querer hacer lo mismo con _ese _bastardo. Tampoco es como si quisiera matarlo… aunque no sería tan mala idea.

Las lágrimas de mi Buttercup valen mucho más que su vida, y eso es algo que no le voy a perdonar nunca. Me harté de seguir pensando. Tenía que verlo llorar sangre por lo que le hizo a ella. Lágrimas por lágrimas. Comencé a trotar, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba volando hacía el motel, dejando detrás de mí mismo esa estela en color verde que tanto me distinguía, con una fuerte presión de aire golpeándome en el rostro.

Vi el segundo piso, la habitación en la que lo vi entrar antes y lo encontré saliendo con el pecho descubierto de la habitación del motel, poniéndose la camiseta desesperadamente, parecía desesperado, o más bien, asustado. No sabía en qué problema tan más grande había metido la pata. Sentí una mueca parecida a una sonrisa embozarse en mis labios, aceleré mi vuelo. En menos de un segundo me detuve delante de él, cerrándole el paso, justo cuando bajó el último escalón para dar a la calle. Me acerqué un paso, con una sonrisa tan grande que sentía que no me cabía en el rostro. Seré tan feliz cuando le de su merecido.

_ Tardaste mucho en huir, Michelson…_ musité. Cerré mis puños con tal lentitud y fuerza que todos mis dedos tronaron. Me acerqué despacio a él. Disfrutaré todos y cada uno de los golpes que le de a ese imbécil. Ahora sí, tendré la oportunidad de escuchar como sus huesos crujen al ser presionados por mis manos.

Noté que sus ojos cafés temblaban de miedo. Preparé el primer golpe con mi mano derecha, y reí un poco al notar como él retrocedía lleno de miedo. Quiero oírlo llorar, que se arrepienta de todas las cosas que le ha hecho pasar a Buttercup. Que desee no haberla conocido jamás, no haberla herido nunca. Mi furia aumenta. Arremeto contra su rostro el primer golpe, e inmediatamente después, lo golpeo con mi otra mano.

Veo sangre salir de sus labios partidos. Pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Tan poco me durará el gusto de golpearlo que al tercer golpe seguro estará muerto. Aprovecho su estancia en el suelo, y le doy una buena patada en el estómago. Escupe su asquerosa sangre en el asfalto. No me importa, y vuelvo a patearlo. Otra vez, y otra más. Lo pateo tantas veces que pierdo la cuenta. Al principio gritaba, luego sus gemidos fueron menguando.

Ya no se queja. Lo veo a penas respirar. Con la boca ensangrentada, igual que la nariz. Tal vez ya le rompí algunas costillas. Pero no me importa. Nada de lo que pase con él me preocupa. Me agacho un poco para levantarlo, tengo tantas ganas de matarlo que sé que no me contendré. Lo tomo por el cuello, y lo alzo una altura por encima de mi cabeza. Aprieto su tráquea. Él intenta luchar. Parece que siente mucho dolor. Yo sólo acato a reír por su debilidad. Lleva sus manos hacía la mía y comienza a luchar por soltarse, pero no lo logrará. Un simple humano débil como él no podría contra mí.

Noté un pequeño punto blanco caer sobre un encharcamiento de su sangre, mismo que luego desapareció. Un copo de nieve. Miré al cielo, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto de espesas nubes con un brillo naranja poco común. Al parecer esta sería la primera nevada del año.

Noto como pronto su cara comienza a atenuar los gestos, pero aún lucha. Esa lombriz es bastante fuerte, al parecer. Me mofo en su cara, y veo como él simplemente comienza a ver el cielo. Mi sonrisa reaparece en mi rostro y escucho el eco de mis propias palabras retumbar en mis oídos. »_Púdrete, Mitch Michelson_«. Apreté más el agarre de mi mano, dispuesto a exterminar a esa escoria en este mismo sitio, junto a la blanca nieve y su roja sangre.

Pero, sentí su suave y fría mano posarse en mi antebrazo. Giré a penas mi rostro, encontrándome con el de ella. Sus ojos aún estaban llorosos, y en su cabello comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve blanca. A primera vista, me dieron aún más ganas de estrangular a ese imbécil, de presionar su cuello hasta que su cabeza estallara. Sin embargo, ella me habló, mirándome a los ojos, con un tono tan de ruego.

_ Butch… no te ensucies las manos con su sangre… no vale la pena. Por favor, déjalo._ su voz de ruego me hizo regresar en mi mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Como acto reflejo, solté al Michelson y lo dejé caer al suelo. No dejé de mirarla, ella estaba sonriendo. A pesar de sus ojos llorosos, o de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ella seguía sonriendo. Dirigí mi vista hacia mis manos, ambas llenas con el rojo de su sangre. Sentí mis extremidades temblar. Había perdido el control. Abrí mis labios, y sentí mis ojos titilantes. Había golpeado a Mitch Michelson hasta el grado de dejarlo apenas respirando.

_ B-Buttercup…_ a duras penas logré hablar. Estaba estupefacto. A pesar de haber hecho lo que tanto deseaba… me excedí. Estuve a menos de 5 segundos de matar a un ser humano. Podré ser cualquier cosa, menos un asesino._ L-lo siento._ musité. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños. ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?

_ Butch…_ la escuché nombrarme con su voz entrecortada por sus lágrimas. Abrí los ojos y pronto la sentí abrazándome, transmitiéndome su calor. Entrecerré los ojos y posé mis manos temblorosas en sus hombros. Ella me miró, con los ojos inundados, pero sonriéndome.

Ella seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Bufé a penas, y opté por refugiarme en su cuello, extendiendo mis manos a su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí mismo. Cerré los ojos, y aspiré su aroma. En su ropa sucia aún se podía detectar el suave olor del hierro de su sangre, pero aun así pude encontrar el suave aroma de su piel en su cuello, que a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, se me antojaba cálido.

La abracé con un poco más de fuerza. Le hablé al oído, sin las ganas suficientes para formular otra oración, o con más energías. En cambio, murmuré, de manera que nadie más que ella pudiese escucharlo, a pesar de nuestra soledad. »_Buttercup, tengo frío_«. Sentí que sonrió, y me abrazó con más fuerza. Movió su rostro, y asintió con la cabeza.

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó. Sólo sé que nos quedamos allí, parados, debajo de esas nubes que nos arrojaban copos de nieve blancos, dándonos calor. Calentando nuestras almas en ese brutal invierno, que, a pesar de todo, había sido el mejor.

* * *

_**[2 Years Later]**_

_El cielo gris los acobijaba, mientras dejaba caer blancos pétalos de nieve blanca sobre la ciudad calmada. De nuevo era invierno, y el frío era el único refrescante para las almas enardecidas. Todos se refugiaban dentro de sus casas de las bajas temperaturas y de la blanca nevada. Sólo algunos trabajadores conducían de regreso a sus casas, y algunos transeúntes caminaban apurados por no pescar algún resfriado. Pero ellos, estaban sentados allí, viendo las nubes pasar por encima de sus cabezas. _

_Ella vestía un radiante vestido blanco, que a pesar de no ser muy adecuado para el invierno, había decidido utilizar ese día, mientras, sobre sus hombros, descansaba un saco de vestir en color negro. Y a su lado, estaba él, con pantalón de vestir negro, una camiseta de manga larga, junto a una corbata verde desanudada. _

_Él la rodeaba por encima de los hombros con uno de sus brazos, y ambos, sentados en esa terraza, disfrutaban de un tranquilo silencio, acompañado sólo por el sonido de los motores de los autos que pasaban ocasionalmente por el lugar. _

_Había sido un día ajetreado para ambos. Rodeados de personas, felicitaciones, música y celebraciones. Pero, al fin, podían disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Sin interrupciones innecesarias, ni sonrisas falsas, ni incómodos comentarios. Estaban solos, bajo las nubes, arropados sólo por el cruel frío de ese invierno que pasaban juntos. _

_No había necesidad de hablar, de decir nada. Ya todo estaba dicho. Se habían declarado un amor eterno que posiblemente se extinguiría, pero seguirían juntos sin importar nada más. Él había prometido no hacerla llorar nunca más, y ella le juró respeto. Y sin importar que tal vez en un futuro eso sólo fueran palabras vacías, en ese momento, era lo que de verdad sentían._

_Ahora, lo único que les importaba era calentarse, abrazarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para dejar de sentir ese frío agradable colarse por su ropa, mientras veían las nubes pasar, los copos caer, y el tiempo caminar. Ya lo único que tenía valor, era que estaban juntos, en ese brutal invierno, parecido al primero que pasaron juntos. _

_**¡Fin! **_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer mi historia!

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco la trama, y los cambios que hice.

Si les agradó, por favor, dejen un comentario en la parte de aquí abajo; y si no, por favor, ayúdenme a mejorar, dejando sus mejores críticas y comentarios en un review.

Felices fiestas, queridos lectores.


	2. Bibliografía

**[La corrección está en el primer capítulo. Lamento las molestias.]**

* * *

**Bibliografía**

(Esto es completamente innecesario, pero para aquellos que no puedan comentar en la publicación anterior, por la mentada norma que no permite comentar dos veces en un mismo capítulo, he decidido recurrir a esto. Aquellos que no puedan comentar en el capítulo anterior, pueden hacerlo libremente aquí. Gracias :3)

**Nombre de la historia: **Ilusiones de amor

**Resumen: **Bufé a penas, y opté por refugiarme en su cuello, extendiendo mis manos a su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí mismo. En su ropa sucia aún se podía detectar el suave olor del hierro de su sangre, pero aún así pude detectar el suave aroma de la piel en su cuello, que a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, se me antojaba cálido.

**Fecha de publicación: **27 de Junio del 2010

**Última edición: **

**Categoría: **Powerpuff Girls

**Personajes principales: **Butch & Buttercup

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
